


Something Warm

by Hermit9



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt : Ma Cobb's reaction to seeing what Jayne did, post-Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Warm

The people from Higgin’s moon found her first. A few intrepid youngsters with stars in their eyes and a very catchy song about her son. She doesn’t have the heart to tell them they were singing out of tune. She gave the youngest one fingerless gloves knitted in bright green and yellow wool.

There were others after that, mostly from Higgin’s moon. But other also from Haven or Persephone or other far places with nice sounding names. They brought bags of dried beans, little music boxes, old story books. Wool, if they had a few days, and she would knit them something to keep them warm in all that Space. 

One brought a fancy Alliance inhaler for Matty. That one she gave a whole cobbler and a few cans of soup. She had to insist when he tried to reject the gifts. He just looked so sad and ill at ease in his clothes, all the wrong color for his nice dark skin. He was used to wearing a uniform, she decided. 

The swarmy one with the accent and the hat she didn’t like. He tried to threaten her, but she wasn’t really scared. After all the nice, big, burly gentlemen from Boros were having tea in her kitchen when she answered the door. She didn’t ask what they told him, but he went away and didn’t come back.

She has new routines in the morning now. Wake up, fill the kettle so that she’ll have tea if company shows. Pick up post marked for “Ma Cobb’s” even if it’s not her name. She only has to raise a fuss if it’s a new postmaster that's there. Pick up anything left on her porch on the way back from town. Turn on the radio and start knitting, if she has wool. She gets credits sometimes, with no letter and no address, but that’s all right. She doesn’t need one, she knows those are from Jayne. She’ll be ready, when he decides it’s safe to come home and see her. She’ll have something warm for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and feedback welcome, as always!


End file.
